<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A reinvention Of Volume 7 by Life_in_Sea_and_Sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759798">A reinvention Of Volume 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_in_Sea_and_Sky/pseuds/Life_in_Sea_and_Sky'>Life_in_Sea_and_Sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_in_Sea_and_Sky/pseuds/Life_in_Sea_and_Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if for Volume 7,<br/>What if there was more than just the Ace-Ops and Team FNKI in Atlas. What if there were more Atlas Huntsmen then what was shown.</p><p>Ruby Rose didn't know what was going on when she and her companions arrived in Atlas. General Ironwood's measures leave her surprised and concerned. Meeting a handful of Atlas Academy's former graduate makes things even more murky, especially when they keep popping up all over the place.<br/>How will these random encounters influence the events that occur it Atlas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Given how disappointing Volume 7 ended up, I mean talk about making it up as you go- Which yah know given it's fiction that's how it goes but there's making it up with an end in mind and just making it up.</p><p>Chapter 1 starts just before the beginning of Volume 7 Episode 3 just before both Beacon Teams makeovers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning in Atlas broke early above the clouds for the floating city and Ruby was ready for it. The light from the dorm rooms window didn’t shine too brightly into the room, but it did make Ruby aware that the day had begun.</p><p>It didn’t take much to dress in her ususal gear, though it did make her pause and take another look at herself. Ruby had barely changed since leaving Beacon. In fact she had barely changed since she <em>started</em> at Beacon. Yet here she was, with the rest of team RWBY and she still looked like the fifteen year old who joined Beacon a head of the curve on a mere fluke.</p><p>Ruby took one last look at herself, before sighing and leaving the dorm, and walking straight into another person who had been walking in the corridor. Said person blinked and looked down in surprise.</p><p> “Hello?” It was a huntress, several years older than Yang and the others, but</p><p>The huntress was tall and slim, with blonde hair tied up into a bun. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, and on oversized and faded Atlas Academy hoodie. Clearly an Alumni and not a current student of the academy.</p><p>“Hi, so sorry. I’m Ruby!”</p><p>“Ah! Your one of the ones Ironwood said had arrived. Beacon right?” The woman has a twinkle in her eye, as though she knows something that Ruby doesn’t, but there is no malice in them, and in fact she seems genuinely happy and kind.</p><p>“R-Right.”  Ruby nods once.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Candice Greene from team CNRY.” She offers her hand with a grin, which Ruby takes and offers her own grin in return, before pouting in thought.</p><p>“Greene? Like Professor Greene?”</p><p>“My second-cousin Ana. I believe she taught… Stealth and Security?”  She sniggered to herself. “A very Atlasian subject if there was any.”</p><p>Ruby lets a giggle escape, finding the comment quite truthful and funny.</p><p>“She was quite thorough  as a teacher.” Ruby rubbed the back of her head before putting a finger to her lips. “I probably should have paid more attention though. My team and I are little… less than subtle.”</p><p>“Yes well Subtly has never been a Beacon specialty, but at least your in the home of Stealth and security, I’m sure you’ll pick up on one or two things.” Candice pauses and her grin fades slightly and then turns into a small frown. “Keep an eye out on my fellow Alumni, I’m sure you’ll meet at least one or two who are <em>masters </em>at both. And Tactics.”</p><p>Ruby blinks back in surprise, unsure as to why the Huntress had turned the conversation to this way, but the older huntress shakes her head and grins again.</p><p>“But anyway, what are you up to?” The two huntresses walked together.</p><p>“Oh? I was going to see where everything was. I know Penny showed us yesterday but…”</p><p>“She’s a bit quick and intense.” Candice nodded sympathetically. “She might have a soul, but she lacks understanding when it comes to human and Faunus exhaustion. She’s unfamiliar, but she’ll learn. She just needs to be around her human friends, and with you guys here, I’m sure she’ll have plenty of chance.”</p><p>They walk into the main entrance where another huntsmen that Ruby hadn’t ssen yet was stood, arms crossed and leaning against a doorway. He looked up and saw to two and gave a hesitant wave and flashed a small smile, before confusion settled on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah- Candy whose the munchkin.” The man is tall, broad, built more like a rugby sports player than a huntsman but he has a boyish grin, and auburn shoulder length hair that seems to spike in every direction. He’s wearing some type of sports tight shirt and cargo pants an axe-type weapon settled on her back.</p><p>He seems genuine too, and obviously is acquainted with the huntress Ruby had just met, and his confusion turns into a look of polite greeting.</p><p>“Marrón! This is Ruby, leader of <em>guess what</em> team  RWBY.” The blonde grins wildly eyes filled with amusement.</p><p>“I am… not surprised.” He shook his head. “You’re Taiyang Xiao Long’s daughter right? With Summer Rose?”</p><p>“They’re my folks!” Ruby nodded with a grin, somehow not uncomfortable with the recognition for her parents, after all she looked much like her mother did at her age, and it sounded like he held them in high regard.</p><p>“Impressive parents. I’m sure your mother would be proud.”</p><p>This came as a surprise to Ruby, and her head shoots up to look at the man before her.</p><p>“Did you… know her?”</p><p>Marrón glances to Candice and then looks back down at Ruby</p><p>“You’re mother made a guest talk at Atlas… way, way back. Our… pre-school academy?” Marrón glances back over at Candice who nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“Ooh she was my <em>favourite </em>guest speaker. She made time for all of us. Spoke to each of us individually, answered all the questions heck her demonstration against one of the latest training drones put Atlas technology to shame. Demolished it without much effort.” The older huntsman looks reminiscent for a moment.</p><p>“She was <em>Tam’s</em> idol. Made her become a brilliant strategist she did.”</p><p>“Tam?”</p><p>“Oh, my teammate.” Marrón blinked owlishly, blush spreading up his neck.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry to run, but I’ve got to get down to the Manta Dock and handle the refurbishments. I don’t think the General will be able to see you today Marrón, at least not before lunch time.”</p><p>“You spoke to Winter?”</p><p>“Well, that and we Atlas’ new guests, I am <em>pretty sure</em> the General is preoccupied in getting them all caught up to date.”</p><p>The two share a look that Ruby wasn’t sure of the meaning, but it definitely was something along the lines of disapproval.</p><p>“Oh! Nothing to do with you Ruby. It’s just… Difficult for us <em>lowly huntsman</em> to get a chance tgo speak with the general in person anymore.”</p><p>“Difficult to speak to him at all. Can’t do anything without his approval, but can’t get in contact with him to <em>get</em> his approval.”</p><p>“Umm, I might be seeing him later this morning. Is there anything you’d like me to say to him?”</p><p>Marrón blinks in surprise and then grins.</p><p>“Just let old brass-bolts know that I need him to approve Tam’s weapon improvements soon, otherwise my team is going to be a member down, and that’s not good if he want’s Atlas personel to be securing the streets.” He shakes his head in annoyance.</p><p>“Shall do. I’m sure the General will get right to approving that. After all it <em>is</em> his idea for huntsmen to patrol.”</p><p>Once more the two older huntsmen share a look and then Marrón smiles encouragingly.</p><p>“Thanks Ruby, I hope to work with you some time in the future.”</p><p>And with that the Huntmen leaves with a wave.</p><p>Both Ruby and Candice stand around for a few moments, every few seconds Ruby goes to ask a question but chickens out.</p><p>“You’re wondering what out deal is with the General?” Candice finally relents, deciding it wasn’t worth seing if Ruby wanted to aske the question or not, but rather the answer. Ruby nods shuffling her feet slightly.</p><p>“Look Ruby, the General has made some rather… rash decision as of late. Given what happened at Beacon… The council lost a lot of faith in him.”</p><p>“But that wasn’t his fault that was-!” Ruby stopped herself before saying anymore, and Candice looked back in surprise.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who or what it was. The end of the day, people saw Atlas military bots <em>shooting </em>at civilians and students alike. A lot of the Kingdoms or Remnant lost a lot of faith in Atlas, and animosity at the borders wasn’t great either. But last year when the General closed the borders.” Candice trails off, looking around as if expecting someone to walk in on them. “It wasn’t what the council wanted nor needed. Schnee Dust Company couldn’t sell overseas, and that cut Atlas profits <em>massively</em>. Atlas people are scared, and scared people attract Grimm. The General recalling his forces… Whatever he’s planning he’s scaring the public more, and he’s neglecting the other forces too. Huntsmen Graduates who didn’t join Atlas military are being ignored and it isn’t safe.”</p><p>Candice pauses in her explanation to look at Ruby properly.</p><p>“Look end of the day is, people are in the dark. People who really shouldn’t be. Whatever it is going on, if its White Fang activity, or something else like a political scandal or a Kingdom wanting war. This sectecy and cover ups aren’t helping. Marrón and I are <em>barely</em> keeping our teams together and working.”</p><p>“You said the General isn’t paying attention to hunstmen teams?”</p><p>“TOTM, MRLT, CNRY we’re all graduated teams in our prime in atlas, but one team is on <em>border patrol</em>. Another is missing a member because approvals aren’t going through- Lord knows <em>why</em> because we’re on the third month of waiting. My team are having to do missions <em>without </em>approval and then having to <em>explain why</em> when the missions aren’t being pushed and completed.”</p><p>“What about other teams? Surely it’s not Military, three hunstmen teams and team MRLT?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, right now it is. TMRK and TRBW are out on the edges of the Kingdom managing outer cities, <em>against</em> orders. Technically Ironwood’s classed them as traitors for not responding to the recall, but they aren’t going to send personnel to <em>arrest them</em>. They’re a few years older than us too, so that’s two teams of experienced and advanced hunters that <em>aren’t</em> here. The teachers have all been enlisted into the military and are scattered <em>gods </em>knows where in the cities. TRU-V is a year younger, but are too inexperienced to be sent on missions, because after beacon the Academy students got <em>grounded</em> from missions outside of the cities.”  As Candice goes on Ruby becomes more stunned by the second.</p><p>“Look I can tell somethings going on. My team are going to follow Ironwood until I’m given a good enough reason not to. But if no one knows what we’re worried about,</p><p>“The General wants to tell you!” Ruby blurted out. “He’s going to. We just… need time.”</p><p>Candice pauses, looking at the younger huntresses worry.</p><p>“You… you don’t think he <em>should</em> tell us?”</p><p>“No. Well yes. But…. It’s complicated.”</p><p>“You <em>know</em>.”</p><p>“It’s kind of why we’re here.”</p><p>“…Haven Academy… It’s got something to do with that isn’t it. And all the Huntsmen  in Minstral…” Candice starts putting things together before stopping. “I’ve told you what’s going on from an outsiders perspective… Whatever is going on Ruby, I hope you have your mother’s logic, because you’re going to need it to work out whatever mess is going on.”</p><p>The older woman smiled softly at the younger.</p><p>“I’ve got to go. Ruby there’s a lot of pressure on your shoulders… Don’t let it become to much.” And with that, the other girl turned and left too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting another Huntress.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby, whilst waiting for the General meets another Atlesian Huntress, this new woman is unlike any Atlesian she's met.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby hovers in the hallway for a moment, before turning and heading off to the General’s office. They may have gotten a vague idea of what they were going to do in Atlas but, specifics wise, nothing was clear. They weren’t licensed huntsmen yet so neither RWBY or JNR could actually go on actual grimm hunts without at least one authorised and licensed huntsman leading them, which given that neither team were technically students anymore, and Qrow wasn’t a teacher at the moment either, was a bit difficult.</p>
<p>If Ruby was being honest, even though they had had discussion nothing of consequence had been discussed, and they’d withheld more information that what Ruby thought was fair. It was <em>her</em> call though, and at the moment she neither regretted it nor was happy with it. They didn't know enough about the situation, but she also didn't know who they <em>should</em> be talking to. Ozpin trusted General Ironwood, heck <em>Uncle Qrow</em> trusted the General, but they had also trusted Lionheart, and Lionheart had betrayed every Huntsman in Minstral. Hundreds were either lost of dead and no one knew which one it was. Qrow was of the opinion that they were all dead, but Ruby wasn't too sure, Lionheart proved to be a coward, but that didn't mean he was monstrous enough the give <em>every</em> hunsman name and location to Salem. At the very least she hoped he had had the sense to destroy the records of the students and ex-students as opposed to allow them to be slaughtered by Salem. In fact this was more unlikely. Even the crazy murderer Tyrion couldn't have killed <em>that</em> many huntsman in the entirety of Minstral. </p>
<p>None the less, Ruby would have to talk with the General and they would have to work on from there. Fortunately for Ruby, it was hardly even a short walk from the entrance to the office, so it didn’t take long for Ruby to find it. The door was wide open and there was a tall woman talking vehemently and gesturing with every word.</p>
<p>It was in coming to the door of the General's office that Ruby heard the argument coming from inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General, I’m <em>imploring you</em> talk to the council.” The person speaking was a taller than Ironwood, with whom he was stood arguing with, had mousy-brown hair and was dressed in a dark coat. The weapon strapped on his back gave away his career as a Huntsman.</p>
<p>The General's reply was not as loud and so Ruby can't really distinguish what he was saying, but she can hear the annoyance and underlying anger in it. It's then, when Ruby is edging closer to try and hear what it was that was being discussed that Ruby realised there was another person stood in the office, a woman, who was stood at the side of the disagreement with a look of disbelief before huffing, and shaking her head, leaving the two to argue it out, clearly neither one would come out on top.</p>
<p>The woman glanced over to the doorway where she sees Ruby for the first time, and with a quick look to the disagreement walked tall to join Ruby. Her shoulders were back and steps were unhesitating in leaving the office, heading towards the bewildered Ruby, whilst neither the huntsman nor the General noticed the woman .leave.</p>
<p>When she paused in front of Ruby the Huntress -Ruby assumed she was from the way she had carried herself and stood as she did not carry a weapon and was dressed in some type of dress suit with some kind of red insignia on it. She had bronze coloured hair, not red or ginger, but the coppery-bronze that one would see on brand new brass pipes and was shorter than Candice but was certainly taller than herself.</p>
<p>“I’m Tam.” The woman introduced, offering a hand. “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby only pauses for a second, studying the supposed genuine greeting before smiling back and shaking her hand. She could only assume that this was the Tam that Candice and Marrón had been referring to only hours prior.</p>
<p>“Ruby. You’re a huntress?” Ruby asks, wanting to confirm her suspicions before anything else and the eagerness makes Tam laughs, before nodding.</p>
<p>“Off-duty at the minute. A few complications have split my team for now. A few complications with everything at the minute If you couldn’t tell from the disagreement with Montague and Ironwood.” Her head nods to the General and hunter who were still arguing.</p>
<p>“Ah, Marrón mentioned you in passing. I met him earlier, wanted to say something to The General, but Candice told him he was busy.”</p>
<p>Tam seems impressively pleased at Ruby's mentioning of having met the huntsman, and beams at her</p>
<p>“Marrón is our team leader, of team MRLT. Current status hiatus.” For some reason she brings her hand to her eye in a victory sign, before looking thruroughly embaressed at the act, thrusting it down to her side and turning a slight pink colour. Hoping to save her some embarrassment Ruby spoke up.</p>
<p>“What are you here then? If your team is disbanded right now?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m currently the errand girl for Jacques Schnee right now.” She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance causing Ruby to grin.</p>
<p>“I <em>know</em> he’s such a pompous idiot. But it’s keeping me and my team in the loop right now.” She grins. “The only reason I got the job is because of my own family, so this is advantageous.”</p>
<p>She seems like she’s looking out for something, or someone, hesitant, and then stops.</p>
<p>“Weiss says he’s a bit of a snob.” Ruby quips, hoping to not let the conversation die awkwardly. </p>
<p>“That’s one word for it. He’s a racist moron.” She huffed. “And Ironwood is falling for his every move.”</p>
<p>Ruby's eyes go wide with this information and Tam pauses to allow the information to sink in.</p>
<p>“But I thought the General distrusted Mr Schnee.” Surely the General wasn’t going to let a man like Weiss’ father fool him.</p>
<p>“He does, and Jacques is using it to his advantage. It’s not that Jacques is trying to convince Ironwood to do something, he’s making him react to whatever he says and does, which in turn is causing… displeasure in the council.”</p>
<p>This revelation surprises Ruby, the fact that Tam was telling her in the first place was unusual.</p>
<p>“The General is falling for it?”</p>
<p>“Jacques is a brilliant manipulator. He can goad just about anyone to fall for his tricks. Ironwood is stressed enough that he’s falling right into it.” Tam frowned.</p>
<p>“I’ll speak to the General about it then.” Ruby mused and Tam nodded approvingly with a small smile.</p>
<p>“It’s not just that… Just… be careful. Jacques logs are missing things. I’m not entirely sure what it is, but if feels dangerous.” Her voice is low.</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me? Not the General?”</p>
<p>“The General isn’t going to take it seriously. But you’ve seen things that make you more likely to trust my warning. Besides, you’ve got Weiss in your team, and she knows her father better than <em>anyone</em>.”</p>
<p>The two huntresses stood in silence, Tam seemingly ran out of things to talk about, or realised the Atlas academy corridor wasn’t the best place to hold these discussions though it wasn't long before the argument in the Office spilled out into the corridor, the General and the other Huntsman apparently making their way towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the love of the gods General this is a basic necessity!”</p>
<p>“I’ll <em>think</em> about it.” The General replied.</p>
<p>When both the General and the huntsman came to the door they are both surprised to find the two huntresses there apparently not realising that Ruby was waiting outside, nor that Tam had made her way out. </p>
<p>“Finished?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m <em>late</em> now. So thanks. I’ll forward what Schnee wanted to tell you in email. Montague I assume you got everything off your chest.” Its pointed and a little petty. But Ruby realises that it’s not that Tam is bitter or even late for anything, its that she knows the General would be in no mood to talk about whatever message she had come to pass on and she was allowing him to both cool down, and to talk to Ruby herself.</p>
<p>“Very well, I shall respond at the nearest convenience.”</p>
<p>“Feel free to email at any hour of the day. We both know your sleep pattern and work load leaves you reading emails at any free hour.”</p>
<p>The General looks as though he can't decide to be stunned angered or relieved and he simply settles of formality.</p>
<p>“Very well. I shall read whatever it is when I can and respond upon its finality.” The words sound wrong for the context the two are talking about.</p>
<p>“Montague, lets go, Councilwoman Camilla will not be pleased if we leave her waiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Tam turns and leaves, forcing Montague to walk after her not getting chance to speak since he had came to the door. The two disappear out of site as they round a corner, and the General turns to look at Ruby, looking somewhat <em>embarrassed</em> by the ordeal, whether it was being caught arguing, or not realising Ruby had been waiting to talk. </p>
<p>“Miss Rose, I apologise, I was not expecting to see you this morning.” The General rubs his beard. “Would you like to talk? I believe I’m available to talk for the next half an hour.”</p>
<p>He looks more tired than he did the prior evening and Ruby takes pity of this. Clearly what the Atlesian hunstman had been implying about Ironwood being stressed and over worked was more than true.</p>
<p>“Shall we get some food. You can eat while we talk. I think there are a few things I need to understand about Atlas.”</p>
<p>This surprises the General, especially since the last time he’d seen Ruby was when she had been a young and curious student at Beacon who had helped fight off Salem’s forces without even knowing that was what she was doing. Apparently the last two years had done her good, as opposed to what they had done to himself, though he could always put that down to the benefits of youth.</p>
<p>“I believe I would be amenable to that.” He agrees, a small smile on his face. “The Academy Brasserie happens to be a short walk, shall we eat there.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” Ruby grins.</p>
<p>There was much to be discussed and understood, and Ruby realised that a lot more was going to have to be learnt before she was confident enough to share what it is she knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>